Demons in Us All
by PolkadottedPandas
Summary: Running, that's the only thing on my mind at this moment. I have to keep running even if i'm in pain. I could hear him behind me, his claws scrapping the tiles like nails on a chalkboard. He had red skin with what looked like black tattoos of flames and pitch black eyes with silver and gold flecks in them. First story so don't hate please. Don't own Max, Iggy or anything from M.R
1. Chapter 1

Max POV:

Running, that's the only thing on my mind at this moment. I have to keep running even if i'm in pain _Pain is just a message Max_. I could hear him behind me, his claws scrapping the tiles like nails on a chalkboard.

He had red skin with what looked like black tattoos of flames to make him look like he was on fire. His eyes were pitch-black orbs with flecks of silver and gold in them. The weird part about him was that his feet were like hawk claws and sadly I was the unlucky victim who managed to piss him off last, which leads to this moment of me running for my life as he chased me down the halls of my high school.

I'm sorry about my manners you tend to forget about that when you're running for your life. Anyways i'm Max and I just turned seventeen, my best friend is James but everyone calls him Iggy and this is the story of my crazy unlucky life. You might of picked up the wrong book if your looking for a happy ending because I promise this story doesn't end well, if you're one of those teens who gets off on other peoples misfortune please by all means continue reading.

Anyways back to the life or death moment. I was currently trapped in my high school Beacons and Wales high, I know stupid name right? I could no longer hear the demon behind me so I stopped to catch my breath. I had another four halls and a sharp right and down the stairs to reach the closest exit where my car was. I started running again still not being able to hear or see the demon, which scarred me more than having him behind me.

Through all my thinking I hadn't noticed my friend Iggy at the end of the hall yelling my name. I plowed right into him, which caused us both to fall to the ground.

"Iggy? God I didn't even hear you, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, jeez Max if you didn't like me you could of just said so no need to become violent."

"Sorry. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Looking for you of course. You texted me telling me to meet you here cause your car broke down"

"I never texted you.. I don't even have my phone I lost it a month ago remember."

That's when I heard him, the demon I mean I then remembered that I had lost my phone the day I ran into the demon the first time, only that day I thought he was just another guy walking down the street I had no idea he was the devil himself.

"What the hell is that? You see that to right or am I going crazy?"

"You're not crazy Iggy, but we need to go now"

"Why? What does it want?"

"Me, not stop asking questions an run already!"

"Can you ever go somewhere without pissing someone off? I mean if its Dylan then I understand but seriously Max now it's a fucking demon!"

"Im very aware of what it is Iggy and i'm also aware that if we don't leave now that things going to kill us now I don't know about you but id kind of like the graduate, but if you want to sit here and get torn to pieces then by all means stay here."

"Lead the way."

I started running again aware that Iggy was close behind; we were half way to the stairs when he tripped on his always-untied shoes. Know how every says 'tie your shoes you just might trip when facing death?' No? Oh well tie your shoes anyways.

"I'll meet you at the car just keep going ill catch up"

I was half way down the stairs when I heard him scream as he was being torn apart. Why can't they ever kill you quickly? They always have to have the pleasure of watching you suffer till your last breath. By the time I managed to reach my car the demon was standing at the exit door staring through the windows with a grin on his face as he watched my trying to unlock my door.

When I had finally managed to open the door and get in I locked all the doors just as he reached the parking lot. He stood by my door and just smiled at me, like in _Jeepers Creepers_ when he's at the back of the bus smiling at all the students as they move away from the door. Guess that's why they call him the 'Creeper'

"I won bitch! Try an get me now" I know stupid blonde your not supposed to yell at the thing trying to kill you right? Yeah a little to late for that..

"Stultus persona cogitans te potest perdere omnia verba, male frui vigilantes vos pati."

He flipped my car over after saying that until it rolled at least twice and stopped with my upside down. He then walked over and ripped me out of the car and threw me to the ground while laughing. He stood there looking down on me and grinning yet again. (Seriously? What is it with demons and always having to grin.) He pulled me up again holding me by the throat so I was just a couple inches off the ground. He raised his other hand ready to strike, I closed my eyes wanting it to end already and right as he was about to strike he started screaming I opened my eyes to see what was going on.

By now he had both his hands on my shoulders and was shaking me and screaming my name in a voice that sound a lot like Iggy. I closed my eyes again and screamed; when I opened them again I saw a class full of worried faces and my Spanish teacher. Iggy was holding my shoulders and looked at me with a scared look on his face. Then it hit me.. I had fallen asleep in class; all of it was a dream. My face was burning with embarrassment so I grabbed my stuff and bolted towards the door leaving the laughter and mocking behind and thinking about what just happened, when I looked down and noticed a long scratch on my arm from where the demon had clawed at me in the dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **Don't own Max, Iggy or anything else that was mentioned in any of the J.P. books**

Iggy POV:

Max was sleeping again which was nothing new since she always stayed up till four in the morning working ahead just so she could sleep in class. Mr. Edwards was talking about how to tell someone your name and ask them what's up; I tried paying attention but I was only half listening. I couldn't even see the board so I had no idea what he was write (i'm blind for those of you who haven't realized, apparently when your parents say don't stare at the sun for hours on end you should listen! Kidding I got chemical supplies sprayed in my eyes one year as a prank, stupid kids thought it was water instead of bleach.)

I was caught up in my thoughts but heard Max mumble my name and looked over at her. She was still asleep but her fist were clenched like she was about to hit someone so I tried waking her up, but before I could touch her she started yelling which caught everyone's attention. Everyone was staring at her and she started speaking Latin, which caught me off guard since I didn't even know she knew Latin. I grabbed one of her shoulders and started to shake her awake but then she started to scream.

I got scared and started shaking both shoulders while yelling her name loud enough to be heard of her screams. When she finally woke up she looked really pale then got really red from embarrassment. She looked around at everyone staring at her and grabbed her bag and ran out while everyone started mocking her screams and laughing. The bell rang shortly after and I went to look for her to make sure she was okay but she had ran into the bathroom to get away from everyone in the halls laughing. I went to wait for her at her locker and slipped a note through the vents. I've been slipping notes into her locker for months with stuff to try and make her smile I never signed them though she'd probably think I was weird.

Max POV:

The fourth period bell rang and I was still hiding in the bathroom. Everyone would be at lunch by now so it was safe for me to come out till the bell and make it to my car. I walked quietly to my locker to get my books and noticed there were signs posted on the door calling me a spas and freak I ripped all the signs off and opened my locker to find another note from the mystery guy. I've been getting random notes from this guy for days with each one saying only one word at a time sometimes maybe two like 'funny' or 'nice smile' but today this guy seemed talkative since it was basically front and back asking if I was okay and what happened. Jeez news sure does get around fast here...

I grabbed my books and the note and headed towards the exit trying to get my keys out of my bag. By the time I reached my car there were at least twenty notes already on just my door, I ripped them all off and sat in my car for a minute just listening to the radio. Bullet For My Valentine was playing "Your Betrayal" I finally left after the song ended and realized that more then anything high school and reality combined were a major pain to deal with on a daily basis..

**R&R please? Just so I know i'm not completely terrible at this. Sorry it's short but i'm working on the next chapter which will be longer promise, Kind of running out of ideas as to what to do next so if you guys have any ideas i'm all ears!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to the people who are reading this that i took a while to come up with this chapter... Been busy with school and coming up with more ideas for this story but Review and let me know what you think even if you thought it was terrible! **

FPOV:

My board… That's what was going through my mind when I saw the car driving down the road right where my skateboard had rolled into. I knew it was a goner and it wasn't even worth going after, but come on you can't expect a guy not to go after his most cherished item plus I just got that yesterday and haven't even broken it in yet.

I ran out to the road as fast as I could right before the car met my board. I made a grab for it but then almost ended up being hit myself so dashed to the sidewalk and watched as the silver car ran it over breaking it with a loud echoing crack. The car screeched to a halt and the person driving got out an looked around probably trying to make sure whatever they hit didn't get back up and complain…

"You killed my board not a person Blondie. Nice driving by the way get your license in Utah or California?"

The girl looked at me for a minute just glaring trying to figure out how to reply to my smart aleck remark no doubt. She had dirty blonde hair with natural blonde highlights and was tan with brown eyes that I guess if I were really looking at her they would of looked like chocolate but I wasn't so I wouldn't know.

"Maybe if you were smart enough to keep your stuff out of the road it wouldn't be dead"

I put my hand over my chest and faked a hurt look "Ouch Blondie… that hurts"

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get in?"

"Why planning on kidnapping me already? I know im charming but we just met we can take things slow no need to rush things sweetheart"

"Call me sweetheart one more time and you're walking home… Now get in and shut up"

The girl got back in and just stared at me attempting to make me flinch with her death glare that was kind of cute, because if it were anybody else but me it probably would of scared the shit out of them, but this was me so the look didn't even faze me.

"I can't get in an shut up because you need to know where I live unless you've been stalking me the last two weeks I've been here."

"What is it with the pretty boys and always having to smirk"

"You think I'm pretty" I said in my best high pitched female voice which by the way is no walk in the park for guys to do!

"I never said-"

"MAX! HEY MAX IS THAT YOU?!"

"Oh god…"

Some random red head was running out into the middle of the street to stand in front of Max's car and was waving at us like we were blind and couldn't see her from the ten feet away she was. "Who is that?"

"That is the closet thing to a leprechaun you will ever see in your life… Take pictures it lasts longer and you could get famous like those Bigfoot people"

"Leprechaun? Aren't they supposed to be short men in green suits with red beards dancing around their pot of gold and fending off humans?"

"Yes well Lisa is the closet this town has to a leprechaun and she is pretty evil and does resemble a short man if you look closely enough so close enough in my book"

By the time we were able to get Lisa out from in front of the car and actually started driving again our conversation about leprechauns being real had escalated dramatically. Hey small town got to find something interesting to do right?

"So wait let me get this straight… leprechauns are real… but yet… Bigfoot is totally fake? Turn left"

"I never said leprechauns are real I just said that gingers are the closet thing there is to being a leprechaun, but no Bigfoot is not real, it's just some old creepy guy who has really big shoes walking around freaking people out just for kicks."

"I don't get girls…"

"Clearly. Speaking of which well not technically but earlier you said you've been here for two weeks yet this is the first time I've seen you"

"I'm in your science and Spanish class I sit in the back row closest to the door so I'm always the first one out of class"

"Makes sense…"

"Last house on the right."

She pulled into the drive way right as I was unbuckling and was half way out the door.

"Oh Maxie?"

"It's Max… JUST Max and what person whose name I still don't know"

"It's Fang, but anyways nice little spas attack today it certainly made Spanish class more interesting to pay attention to."

"Who names their kid Fang? I mean seriously that's like naming your kid 'Door' because they slammed into a door when they were four…"

"No comment on the spas mention… hm I some how expected that from you"

"Yeah well get used to me dodging your questions Fang"

"What makes you think we're going to keep hanging out Maxie?"

"Max! M-A-X okay got it? Come on say it… three letters M. A. X. and I didn't say we're going to keep hanging out but if you just find my THAT irresistible then I suppose I could deal with you for a while."

"Whatever MAX. Don't forget to pick me up tomorrow morning so we can carpool since you did run over my ride. Seven thirty sharp!" I ran to the front door of my house while listening to Max complain how me demanding the time for her to show up tomorrow. I could already tell she would be a lot of fun to fight with on a daily basis, it wasn't the normal kind of fighting like I have with most people it was more free and open and always amused me to hear her snide comments even after only talking for a couple minutes.

She is so wrong about Bigfoot being fake though…

******I hate Lissa.. Buuuuttt I had to include her cause she plays a huge part later on... She won't be in anything for a while cause like I said.. I hate her. **

**I'll try to post the next chapter soon but no promises. It will be up before Sunday next weekend though... maybe... 3 reviews and i'll post two chapters next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forget the AN. I came up with some ideas while working on homework; guess there really is a good use to having homework after all... who would of thought! Anyways here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy**

MPOV:

Gun shot. That's the first thing I heard. I was outside at my school track standing at the starting line surrounded by people screaming with joy. I looked to my left and saw four kids also standing at the starting line with a tense determined look. On my right were two other kids one of which was my sister Ella.

The bleachers were filled with cheering people one for the visitor school and one for our school. The visiting bleacher looked dead with only a few parents and some older siblings milling around and playing on their phones not even supporting their family. Our bleacher was packed with kids hanging half way over the railing cheering for people they didn't even know but wanted to win.

I got ready to run, waited for the second shot, and took off for the finish line already leaving everyone behind me looking stunned. The race was two miles and I was already one my second lap when one of the kids that was on my left started catching up. Near the end of the third lap I looked back to realize that four of the kids were just starting their second lap and Ella was just starting her third. The kid from my left was ten feet behind me looking determined as ever.

By the end of the first mile I was right beside the kid. He had black hair and was ghostly pale. He was a head taller than me but I was still faster. I shot forward a couple feet to leave him behind just enough to relax a little. I started on my fifth lap and had just passed the bleachers full of screaming students and parents when I ran inside a pitch-black tunnel. The screaming stopped and I was swallowed by silence the air was really thick and smelled like mold with a hint of chlorine. The floor was a mixture of assorted mosaic tile that looked like it'd seen better days.

I stopped running and soaked up my surroundings. It looked like the tunnels in Grand Central Station with the high arched ceilings that seemed to carry every echoing sound so you couldn't pinpoint the source; the tiles were all torn up and broken with layers of dust and mud that seemed to have been caked on years ago. The room was so cold I could see my breath coming out in a fog I shivered and realized I was still in running shorts and a tank top, which added to my coldness.

I started walking down the long hallway that seemed to get longer with every step I took like in the original _Nightmare on Elm Street _when Nancy is trying to run to her room but the floor turns into a pool of blood. Granted I was walking on tile and not trying to swim for my life from a guy I dream about trying to kill me. What seemed like hours later I made it to the end of the hall and came to a fork. I've only been to Grand Central Station once when I was seven and I have a pretty good memory, but I couldn't remember if there was this hallway before or if it was just my mind playing tricks on me.

I turned right and started running trying to stay warm, the air seemed to get thicker the farther down the hall I went turning this way and that trying to find the exit. When I finally stopped to look around again I realized I was back at the fork hallway and turned left. I got half way down the hall and stopped dead; standing a few feet in front of me was the demon. He was standing should length apart, hands clenched in fists with his tail swishing back and forth. He was starting at me with those pitch black eyes and I could see the air leaving his nose in huffs thanks to the frigged air.

I turned and ran the way I had come back to the fork hallway and down the hall I thought I had run into from the track race. I stopped again only to listen for his claws chasing after me. I heard the all to familiar nails on a chalkboard sound only instead of right behind me it was above me, he was running on all fours on the ceiling like a dog whenever you throw a ball for them to chase. I was in the middle of a four-way hall with the ceiling arching up from a square into a dome where the tiles were less damaged and mud splattered. I ran down the hall to the right and focused on anything but the sound of the demon close behind me.

I got to the end of the hall but ran into a blank brick wall that looked like it was recently sealed off. I had run into a dead end.

The demon was now hanging from the ceiling glaring at me, which looked even worse with him upside down. He dropped to the ground and flipped in the air so when he landed he was facing me. His tail was still twitching back and forth which I hadn't noticed the first time he tried to kill me. He stepped forward only enough for me to be able to smell the rottenness of his breath as if he just used a dead animal as toothpaste. He put both his hands on my shoulders and just stared down at me, he was a head taller than I was and when he opened his mouth his voice came out as a teenage guy who I had heard what seemed like years ago.

I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side praying for the pain to come quickly, with his hands still on my shoulders I could feel his nails digging into my skin as he started calling out to me. Before I could open my eyes I knew I was back on the track, I could feel the warm air and the hot sun beating down on my back that I've grown used to in Arizona. My ears were assaulted by the sound of cheering teenagers and parents on the bleachers and the gunshot that signaled the end of the race.

I opened my eyes and came face to face with the black haired pale kid who had been only a few feet behind me before. I realized that we were at the finish line along with every other person who had been in the race. Everyone was crowded around me with a look of concern plastered on his or her red exhausted faces. The kid in front of me had his hands on my shoulders with his nails digging into my skin that would surely leave a mark later on.

"What happened?" I asked not even realizing I had said it out loud for everyone to hear.

"You crossed the finish line then collapsed on the ground, whenever I tried to come see if you were okay you got up and ran from me"

"Max… are you okay?" Ella had a worried look and already had her phone out ready to call anyone if I didn't say yes.

"I'm fine, but your nails are digging into my skin"

The black haired pale kid went pale in the face if that was even possible and took his hands off my shoulders only to turn red from embarrassment at the sight of the indent mark his nails had made only moments before.

By then everyone from the bleachers had crowded around us to listen in on what was going on. Iggy broke through the crowd and squished me and Ella into a hug that could of killed a child.

"Ig… can't… breath!"

"Sorry… keep forgetting that you guys are weaklings compared to me"

"I can still kick your butt into next week Ig so don't even go there"

"Yes ma'am" Iggy saluted Ella and I whenever he said ma'am as a way to make fun. Ella busted up laughing landing on the ground holding her stomach while trying not to cry.

"He's not that funny Ells. Stop being over dramatic"

"Sorry just trying to lighten the mood, getting kind of tired of all this dark and gloomy crap going around."

"Yeah hey what happened anyways? One minute you were running like there were cookies being held in front of you and then the next you were on the ground then running from some weird guy who needs to get out in the sun more"

"First off do not make fun of my love for cookies. They are delicious! Second I don't even remember falling"

"Please say you did not have another spas attack…"

"IT WASN'T A SPAS ATTACK!" After yelling everyone turned to look at me with a sideways glance making me feel even crazier then before.

"I'll see you guys later" I took off running towards the gym and headed to get somewhere but where I was now with all the people starring at me thinking I was slowly becoming insane. I had already had enough of those looks the first time I didn't need to go through it now… not again anyways.

**Read and Review! PLEASE! Even if you thought it was completely terrible! **


	5. Chapter 5

MPOV:

I was lying on the floor (floors are comfortable so shush up) of my room listening to _Bullet For my Valentine _when I heard a loud crash downstairs. It was only six thirty and my mom was out of town on a science business retreat.

My mom Valencia Martinez is the vet here in this really small town and my dad Jeb is a scientist so every month they go on retreats to learn more about "how to improve the human population" whatever that means. They're just a bunch of psycho guys in white coats that like to poke people with needles and run tests on them.

I was still trying to figure out what could have caused the sound downstairs when I heard yelling heading towards my room. I stood up and walked to my door not in the least worried about it being some wack job nut case. There was only one person who could irritate me by just opening his mouth and that was..

"Fang… what are you doing here?"

"Your door was open; thought I'd say hi" he was standing in Ella's doorway probably looking through every room to find mine even though my door had a sign saying "Max" on it… idiot.

"My door was not 'open,'" I said leaning against the doorframe with the door on my shoulder to block off my room.

"Your door was unlocked so I took the liberty of coming in and saying hi, thought you might be lonely in a big house all alone with only your stuffed animals and Justin Beiber posters to talk to."

'Unlike you I don't have Justin Beiber posters or stuffed animals, and I was perfectly fine by myself so since you let yourself in you can let yourself out. Don't let the door hit you I don't want you damaging anything"

Instead of being the kind gentleman he isn't he walked towards my room and shoved me out of the way so he could walk in. He then proceeded to plop down on my bed like the total douche I knew he was.

"Sure just come on in and spread your boy funk all over my room why don't you…"

"Don't mind if I do Maxie"

"Get your nasty shoes off my bed before I cut your feet off. Why are you even here anyways?" I shoved his feet off my bed and sat down against the headboard across from him so I could give him my best death glare.

"I told you Maxie, I came to say hi cause I thought you would be lonely"

"Stop calling me Maxie… It's max… JUST Max how many times do I have to remind you of that?"

"Whatever MAX." He stood up and started heading towards the door and right when I thought he was about to leave he turned around grabbed my iPod and changed the song to **Sail** by _AWOLNATION_. It was one of my favorites but no one changes my music and gets away with it.

"Don't you dare touch my music again" I growled while changing the song back to **Pretty On The Outside**

"Whoa scary Max gets touchy about her music" He put his hands up in surrender and backed up towards the door so he was out of reach then grabbed for my iPod again

"Fang… I will cut your hand off!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am" He turned and started walking downstairs and was half way out the door when he looked back

"So the whole reason I came was to ask if you wanted to go to the carnival this weekend but since you're clearly not in the greatest of moods never-mind."

"I was fine till you showed up"

"Got it. Pick you up at seven then better be done primping yourself by then or else"

"I don't 'primp' myself I don't even wear makeup and I'm not scared of your threats mainly since I'm most likely going to be the one whose driving us there."

"Oh well you could use a little makeup. Got some bags under your eyes, makes you look kind of dead. You know that's why people go to sleep right?"

"I'm very aware thank you now leave."

"Seven. Don't be late!"

"Whatever."

**Sorry if it's completely lame I wrote it at like four in the morning cause I couldn't sleep soo... yeah R&R please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated recently... been kind of busy with school and family stuff, but I made it a little longer than before to make up for it! Read and review!**

: Two days ago:

FPOV:

I couldn't stop thinking about Max. She was really annoying with her sarcasm and always having to be a smart ass with people. I mean seriously how hard is it to just answer a freaking yes or no question without saying something sarcastic?

Anyways I couldn't stop thinking about her and found out that she likes to hang out with the pale guy James so I was currently wondering the halls of this boring high school looking for this guy like a total creeper when I found him slipping a note into someone's locker trying to act sneaky, so being the nice person I am I snuck up behind him and jumped

"Got ya!"

"Holy shi- oh… it's you" He turned back towards the locker to continue trying to stuff the letter through the tiny vents at the top.

"Jeez that's all I get is 'oh.. it's you' seriously? I just scared the crap out of you and that's the best you can come up with? Whose locker is that anyways"

"Don't worry about it, what do you want?"

"You're friends with Max right? Here give me that you're not going to get it in there that way" for those of you with their heads in the gutter stop… just… stop okay?

"Yeah why?"

"I was wondering what happened in Spanish a couple of days ago."

"How do you know about that? How do you even know Max to begin with?"

"Oh she almost ran me over that day on her way home. Ended up giving me a ride after running over my skateboard. Kind of got a scared look whenever I brought it up so I thought I'd ask you what that was all about since you two seem close. Are you going to tell me whose locker this is or do I just have to read the note myself?"

"You read it and I'll kill you were you stand" I stopped trying to slide the note into the vent when he said that and stared back at him. I hadn't really noticed what he looked like but now realized that his eyes were such a light shade of blue that up close he kind of looked blind. I waved my hand in front of his face

"What are you doing?"

"Are you blind?" I kept waving my hand trying to see if his eyes were following but gave up when I realized he probably wouldn't let on if he was or not.

"No I'm not blind…"

"If you say so dude. Anyways so what happened that freaked her out so much you know besides the speaking Latin in Spanish class and screaming out loud and all"

"I don't know" He shrugged I still wasn't certain that he could completely 100% see everything going on in front of him but gave up since he said earlier he could see.

"So wait… you guys are like best friends and you don't know what happened to her to freak her out that much?"

"Nope"

"Huh… do you know where she is right now?"

"Probably warming up for the track meet tomorrow"

"She's in track?"

"Yeah. You're really weird you know that? Kind of like a crazed ex-boyfriend stalker; what do you want with Max anyways?"

"Just to make sure she's okay, like I said she seemed pretty out of it when I brought it up that day so I just wanted to check in you know. Plus she did kill my board"

"Sounds like something Max would do… I'll see her at the meet tomorrow I'll tell her you asked about her"

"Okay thanks dude. Oh by the way, your letter is to ripped up from all the times you tried to get it through the vent and it got caught on a hinge. You should rewrite it and try to get it inside the locker" I handed the letter back smirking at his burning face as I walked away. For some reason I doubted he would tell Max I asked about her so I decided to go find her myself. She did live right down the street from me so it shouldn't be that hard to do.

: Present:

I was standing outside the last possible house that could have been Max's. It had to be; I had gone up to every house within an hour from mine ringing the doorbell looking for her and came up with nothing… This was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be…

I walked up to the door taking in the sights as quickly as possible. It was a nice two-story house painted white with red shutters that was kind of cliche like something you'd find in a chick flick. There was one room off to the far left that had a balcony with a big pine tree right next to it, easy for sneaking out at night. The front door was one of those huge white two doors that had the big doorknockers on them and columns holding up the little patch of roof to keep rain off people (whatever it is there called)

I knocked on the door hoping she was here since this was the last house on the street and I had no other idea of where to go. I stood there for a couple of minutes waiting when I realized the front door was open a crack, like someone slammed the door but it bounced back open a little.

I pushed the door open and took a single step inside not wanting it to be some lady who freaks out thinking im trying to rob her and ends up calling the cops. I called out a few times and then walked the rest of the way in closing the door behind me. The inside was just a cliche as the outside if not more with a big wooden staircase off to the right of the door and a huge hall with family pictures and a mirror hanging over a table with a vase of almost dead roses.

I could slightly hear the sound of music playing from upstairs and turned to head towards it when I accidentally knocked the vase on the table making it wobble and threaten to fall crashing into oblivion on the tiled floor below. I grabbed at it quickly and managed to stop it from falling while hitting my knee really hard on the corner of the table in the process. It made a loud sound like wood hitting a metal pole and as I turned to let out a silent scream I forgot I was still holding the vase, which crashed, to the floor only breaking at the handles.

I silently cursed myself and leaned against the wall for support before remembering the music from upstairs. I made my way to the staircase and managed to get halfway when my knee caved and I fell on… if you guessed face your wrong… I landed on my already hurt knee (of course) this time I couldn't keep the sound from escaping my mouth and let out a loud yelling. I limped up the rest of the stairs and started looking through the rooms looking for Max.

The first door I came to was a blank white but the inside was like a pink unicorn came and died… the walls, the desk, the rug, and the dresser, the bed ALL PINK! How someone could actually stand to be in this room all the time was beyond me.

"Fang… what are you doing here?"

"Your door was open; thought I'd say hi" I was still standing in the doorway leading to the burial site of the unicorn, glad I didn't have to look through every single room to find her when I realized there was a sign on her door like an old license plate with her name on it… idiot.

"My door was not 'open,'" I said leaning against the door frame with the door on my shoulder to block off my room.

"Your door was unlocked so I took the liberty of coming in and saying hi, thought you might be lonely in a big house all alone with only your stuffed animals and Justin Bieber posters to talk to." **(****_I hate Justin Bieber... and one direction but for those who like him here's your reference) _**

'Unlike you I don't have Justin Bieber posters or stuffed animals, and I was perfectly fine by myself so since you let yourself in you can let yourself out. Don't let the door hit you I don't want you damaging anything"

Instead of being the kind gentleman I isn't I walked towards her room and lightly pushed her out-of-the-way so I could walk in. I had to sit quickly before my knee gave out again and the last thing I wanted was to give Max a reason to make fun of me.

"Sure just come on in and spread your boy funk all over my room why don't you…"

"Don't mind if I do Maxie"

"Get your nasty shoes off my bed before I cut your feet off. Why are you even here anyways?" She shoved my feet off her bed and sat down against the headboard across from me so she could attempt to give me her best death glare, which was as scary as a baby on meds. (Not that scary)

"I told you Maxie, I came to say hi cause I thought you would be lonely"

"Stop calling me Maxie… It's max… JUST Max how many times do I have to remind you of that?"

"Whatever MAX." I stood up and started heading towards the door but right when she thought I was about to leave I turned around grabbed her iPod sitting on her bedside table and changed the song to **Sail** by _AWOLNATION_. It was the first song I saw on the "most played" list and figured she would blow up

"Don't you dare touch my music again" She growled while changing the song back to **Pretty On The Outside**. It was a good song, one of my favorites by that band but I still wasn't quite ready to stop annoying her.

"Whoa scary Max gets touchy about her music" I put my hands up in surrender since I knew it would drive her mad, and backed up towards the door so I was out of reach of any throw-able items then grabbed for her iPod again

"Fang… I will cut your hand off!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am" I turned and started walking downstairs and was half way out the door when I looked back

"So the whole reason I came was to ask if you wanted to go to the carnival this weekend but since you're clearly not in the greatest of moods never-mind."

"I was fine till you showed up"

"Got it. Pick you up at seven then; better be done primping yourself by then or else"

"I don't 'primp' myself I don't even wear makeup and I'm not scared of your threats mainly since I'm most likely going to be the one whose driving us there."

"Oh well you could use a little makeup. Got some bags under your eyes, makes you look kind of dead. You know that's why people go to sleep right?"

"I'm very aware thank you now leave."

"Seven. Don't be late!"

"Whatever."

I left and started walking back home glad I was able to finally find her and now surprised that I had actually asked her on a date and she had said yes. Well in a manner of speaking it was a yes… I still wanted to know what had happened that day in Spanish and decided to text her. She had been so busy yelling at me for messing with her music she hadn't seen me text my phone off hers.

**From Fang:"Hey Maxie!" **

_From Max: "Fang... I will still kill you if you keep calling me that" _

**From Fang: "How'd you know it was me?" **

_From Max:"You're the only one who calls me Maxie, pretty obvious if you ask me"_

**From Fang: "Well I didn't ask you so shush your face!" **

_From Max: "You actually did ask me... what do you want anyways?" _

**From Fang: "Oh yeah I did huh… I wanted to know what happened that day in Spanish class when you freaked out, and why you looked freaked when I asked after you almost killed me" **

_From Max: "I did not almost kill you! Jeez... and don't ask cause I won't tell you" _

_**From Fang: "Aw, but Maxie I wanna be your friend!"**_

From Max: "_Then I'll tell you when I feel like it until then stop asking because I'm not going to tell you anytime soon got it?"_

**From Fang: "Yeah yeah yeah… I'll be there at 7 Saturday. Remember don't be late or I'll leave without you!"**

_From Max: "That would be a blessing... but whatever"_

After she replied I put my phone back in my pocket not expecting anyone else to text or call me. This was certainly going to be an interesting weekend.

**R&R please! I'll try to update sooner.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, forgive the shortness of this chapter I will make it up to you guys soon hopefully! **

Ella POV:

:Day of track meet:

I can't believe Max woke me up at six in the morning and made me come to her stupid track meet… sports are so gross because you get all sweaty and smell bad and it's just so boring! I don't understand how Max became to be such a tom boy when mom and me were both total girly girls and Dad was never around anyways so she couldn't of learned anything from him about sports.

Max is three years older than me and already taller than both my parents and most of her teachers. She likes to eat everything she can get her hands on but never gains anything, which I completely hate! Seriously I would love to be able to eat all the time and not have to worry about fitting into my clothes the next day… Who doesn't wish to be able to do that?

I was currently going on a rant inside my head about how to get back at Max for waking me up this early when I heard the first gunshot, not even realizing how many people had filled in the bleachers since we first got here. There were so many people in the Home stands pushing and shoving to try to reach the front so their kids or siblings could see them cheering them on, I was immediately shoved towards the far left corner at the top of the bleachers about fifteen feet off the ground. I was deathly afraid of heights and started to panic (do not make fun of me for my height problem! Even if it was fifteen feet…)

I started to panic and tried to reach the stairs so I could just sit on the ground and wait when James came up and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Stop panicking Ells it's only a couple feet"

"Says you! You never fell from a tree twenty feet up!" Yes I fell from a tree when I was seven okay? Mock now but it was scary shit and it was all Max's fault anyways

"You still blaming Max for that?" he looked at me and totally failed at keeping a straight face and ended up laughing so hard he had to hold his side from the pain

"Everyone knows that if she hadn't double dog dared me to climb that tree I wouldn't have fallen and broken my arm… I had to wear a freaking cast for months! It was terrible!"

"Let me guess, is that also when you decided that outdoorsy stuff just wasn't for you?"

"Preciously. Max can have all the fun she wants falling out of trees and breaking bones. She can even do all the sports and exercise for the both of us so I don't have to get all sweaty and gross."

"You're so pampered Ells. Stop sniffing the nail polish fumes so much, Hey the race is almost over."

"Ugh finally! I might be able to get to sleep again if we leave soon" We had been standing there talking for almost half an hour completely oblivious to the race and cheering crowd pushing and shoving up even farther up against the protective gate.

The gunshot went off signaling the last lap and James and I started picking our way through the rows of people to reach the bottom before they crossed the finish line. We had just reached the ground when we saw Max and some really pale guy cross the line a foot away from each other when Max suddenly totally face planted into the ground and started screaming

"Crap… not again" I looked at James not really sure I heard him but knew he did when I saw the worried look he had.

"What do you mean 'not again'? This happened before!?" James started running to Max to help her up off the ground but was beaten by the pale kid who already had Max by the shoulders lightly shaking her

"James what did you mean by not again!" I grabbed his arm to stop him and turned him to face me worry completely covering my face not wanting to know how many times 'not again' meant.

"A couple days ago in Spanish she fell asleep and had a nightmare it was nothing to be worried about until now when she dive bombed the track that's what I mean by 'not again'"

"Max doesn't have nightmares… she never has" something was completely wrong with my sister and it wasn't her being switched in the hospital like I thought.

"What happened?" Max asked not even realizing she had said it out loud for everyone to hear.

"You crossed the finish line then collapsed on the ground, whenever I tried to come see if you were okay you got up and ran from me"

"Max… are you okay?" I still had a worried look and had my phone out ready to call anyone if she didn't say yes.

"I'm fine, but your nails are digging into my skin"

The black haired pale kid went pale in the face if that was even possible and took his hands off her shoulders only to turn red from embarrassment at the sight of the indent mark his nails had made only moments before.

By then everyone from the bleachers had crowded around us to listen in on what was going on. James was some how able to brake through the crowd and squished her and I into a hug that could of killed a child.

"Ig… can't… breath!" Max said pretended to gulp for air as if she were actually being suffocated.

"Sorry… keep forgetting that you guys are weaklings compared to me"

"I can still kick your butt into next week Ig so don't even go there"

"Yes ma'am" Iggy saluted Max and I whenever he said ma'am as a way to make fun. I was so confused and was tired of the awkward silence so stupidly I busted up laughing landing on the ground holding my stomach while trying not to cry.

"He's not that funny Ells. Stop being over dramatic"

"Sorry just trying to lighten the mood, getting kind of tired of all this dark and gloomy crap going around."

"Yeah hey what happened anyways? One minute you were running like there were cookies being held in front of you and then the next you were on the ground then running from some weird guy who needs to get out in the sun more"

"First off do not make fun of my love for cookies. They are delicious! Second I don't even remember falling"

"Please say you did not have another spas attack…"

"IT WASN'T A SPAS ATTACK!" After yelling everyone turned to look at her with a sideways glance making me feel like we were in a zoo cage.

"I'll see you guys later" she took off running towards the gym probably because it was the only place here she could get away from all the staring people. We were still watching her run when I realized I was still lying on the ground holding my stomach from my awkward laughing fit a couple minutes ago…

"That went well…" James helped me up and I brushed off the dirt that had collected on my shirt and started towards the car, at least if she was going to be a while I could listen to my iPod and the new Justin Beiber songs I added last night. **(i hate Justin Beiber by the way... he sounds like a girl and puberty skipped over him)**

**So? Pretty good for a short chapter? Ella is completely based of my sister... total girly girl it drives me insane! Ugh I don't know how she can stand shopping... -_- Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the AN and that this chapter is kind of short. Couldn't really think of anything to add to the story and figured it was time for you guys to know more about Fang instead of just he's the new kid at a school. Meant to put this earlier on in the story just never got around to it so... here ya go! :) I'll try an update soon I promise but you have to review! :( Seriously it's not that hard...**

FPOV:

I had just gotten home from Max's house when my sister came running down the stairs crying about Justin Beiber being shot on some show.

I have two sisters and a brother by the way. Angel who's the youngest at six lives up to her name unless she doesn't get what she wants. She has blonde curly hair with really clear blue eyes. Monique whose twelve and is called Nudge because you have to nudge her to shut up, has extremely curly hair that reminds me of an afro and she's a total girly girl and fashion person, (whatever their called.) and Zephyr whose eight is a short blonde with clear blue eyes exactly like Angel. He also goes by Gassy or Gasman because… well… just trust me when I say you DO NOT want to be around him when he has gas…

Out of the four kids Nudge was the only one who was adopted, which is why she looks nothing like anyone in my family. Angel and Gassy look like the spitting image of our mother who is the person who gave them their blonde blue-eyed gene and I sadly look like my father. Long story short my father was abusive and is in jail after attempting to kill me when I tried to stop him from hurting my mom anymore. Sadly I look a lot like him when he was my age and have to be reminded of that daily. The only good news about the whole situation is he's going to rot in jail for the rest of his pathetic life and Angel and Gassy were lucky enough to not know him.

Anyways now you know my life story and don't have to sit there thinking, "Who the freak is this guy anyways?!" So anyways Nudge is a huge Justin Beiber fan and was in the process of running down the stairs crying because of some show he got shot and killed in. (All I know is to bad it wasn't in real life! Dude sounds like a girl)

"FANG! JUSTIN BEIBER DIED!" I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen while being followed by the blubbering mess of a pre-teen. Seriously why do girls cry so damn much?

"No Nudge he didn't die… It wasn't real he's still alive and singing like a girl." She glared at me and jumped up on the counter while crossing her arms. "You're just jealous of him because you're not rich and famous and have girls chasing you down the street screaming your name all the time"

"The day I become jealous of a guy puberty skipped over is the day Angle gets her pet unicorn named Freddie and Gassy stops being more powerful the nuclear bombs."

"Whatever. Where were you anyways? Because you know you were supposed to be home like an hour ago to take Angel to her dance class but I had to instead and ended up missing half the show and had to record it but then I couldn't paint my nails because I had to skip through the commercials and then ZOMG mom called by the way she's not coming home tonight to much work and a new client she has to build a case for oh and there's this new guy at school I met today and he's really cool but I think he's to much of a jock but he showed me to my class and I absolutely LOVE all my teachers!" It's amazing how quickly she can change subjects…

"Nudge… What did I tell you about breathing whenever you talk?"

"Oops… sorry forgot about that. So anyways where were you?"

"I was at a friends" Of course me just saying 'friends' was to weird for her to understand so she had to corner me and glare even more

"You don't have any friends Fang, and since when do you talk this much?"

"Jee thanks Nudge for saying I'm basically a complete loner… That hurts you know? And since when do you think you're able to corner me when I'm a lot taller and stronger then you huh?" I pushed her back lightly just to prove my point but ended up almost face planting since she moved before I could push her back

"You are a loner or at least you always used to be everywhere else we lived, and don't forget that I can hack into your computer and post a bunch of embarrassing stuff from your childhood on your blog! But seriously whose this friend of yours that your suddenly going from my robot never talks or shows emotion to being all Martin Luther King with your speeches?"

"I'm not being all MLK with my speeches I'm just talking? Is it so hard to believe that I found a friend after living here for almost a month and that I have emotions and I'm not just a robot?"

She squinted at me and made that annoying duck face people like to do now a days and crossed her arms again. A definite sign I was about to lose this argument. "Why yes Fang it is so hard to believe that you're not a robot who has no emotions. ZOMG I know what it is! You found a girl! And she's your friend! AND YOU LIKE HER!"

"Nudge if you don't stop jumping around you're going to hit your head on the cabinet and I'm not going to take you to the hospital" She immediately stopped jumping and glared… wait for it… Yet again at me while crossing her arms. (I swear girls are just UGH…) "Yes I found a girl, there on like every street nudge… yes she is my friend… no I do not like her more than a friend…"

"Ahuh sure you don't I bet that's where you were that was so much more important than taking your little sister to her dance class tonight."

"Whatever, If it makes you feel better I'll pick her up"

"Oh you're definitely picking her up mister. Her class gets out in five minutes DON'T BE LATE!" she started yelling some other stuff while running up the stairs probably something about Justin Beiber again. I started walking towards the door right, as it started to rain oh great…

"NUDGE! I'm taking your car it's raining! Be back soon!"

"Fang I swear if you leave your boy funk in my car again I will cut you! I mean it"

"Nudge I don't even know what boy funk is so how would I know if I leave it in your car or not? And I can't help if I leave my 'boy funk' in your car"

"You're just a big ball of stupid you know that? Just go get angel already"

**Please be nice and make my life a little easier by reviewing... Three reviews and i'll post the next chapter by Monday. But seriously i'm tempted to stop writing because you guys are just being lazy and not even letting me know if it's any good or not... that hurts people :/ Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I have three finals coming up that i have to take soon so i will be uber busy and won't be able to update soon but i'll try! Sorry if it's short and i apologize if the religious mentions offends anyone... i'm not religious but i have friends who are so trust me when i say i'm not trying to offend anyone! You have your opinions i have mine so enjoy!? **

IPOV:

Sunday mornings are completely boring… going to church and sitting in church and getting dressed up for church and than getting home in like the middle of the day after getting a headache from the preacher talking about some nonsense that has nothing to do with the bible but yet says it does because he throws the word Jesus in there every other sentence…

Instead of dealing with all the complete nonsense today I faked being sick because honestly I don't care that the preachers wife is cheating on him and his daughter is a druggie… that's what counseling is for people! Only problem is my mom never believes me when I'm 'sick' cause she has the lame super power of knowing when someone's lying

I walked down stairs wrapped in my comforter after taking a hot shower so that my forehead would feel warm (seriously the blow dryer stunt is just a stupid way to fry your brain cells.) I had the stuffy nose already so all I had to do was use my best Sheldon Cooper sick voice **(****The Big Bang Theory is hilirious shit because of that man) **and I would have this in the bag

"Mom… I'm sick"

"No you're not you just don't want to go to church. Go get dressed James, we're leaving in ten minutes. And wake your brother up while you're at it; lord knows he's like a girl when it comes to getting ready…"

"But mom… seriously I'm sick" of course that line wouldn't be as awesome if you don't sniffle a little… I ended up sneezing instead

"You look disgusting James… go back to bed but wake your brother up first."

I trudged up the stairs making sure to walk really slow since she could still see me than banged on Sam's door like the polite older brother I am

"Hey buttmuncher wake up! Church in ten better getting primpin if you want to impress the gentlemen" My brothers gay for those who haven't picked up on that yet; no one knows but the family since it'd be 'against god' to be gay so yeah keep it to yourself kapesh?

"Sam don't make me come in there…" again being the polite brother I am I walked in without waiting for a response and ended up getting smacked in the face with a freaking pillow case full of bricks

I held my nose and tilted my head back already feeling the blood coming "Holy crap dude! What do you have in that freaking pillow case!"

"Next time don't just invite yourself in or I'll hit you somewhere else" He dropped the pillow case and walked over to his bathroom (yes my little brother got the bedroom with the bathroom in it instead of me… he tripped me when we moved in and got to the room first like the little asshole he is.

"Sam… Are you a vampire?"

"Wa?" He walked back out while brushing his teeth so he sounded like a baby when he said 'what'

"I said are you a vampire? Cause you never have the lights on… do you sparkle like Edward Cullen?!" Sorry to those who enjoy the sparkly people but seriously those movies ruined vampires and werewolves for me… Vampires are supposed to be hot blood sucking creatures of the night; not sparkly little pimps stalking and knocking girls up.

"No I'm not a vampire you idiot. I don't have the lights on because I was sleeping and normal people sleep with the lights off." I switched on the lights and waited for him to hiss but sadly that never happened.

"Why do you have your comforter with you and look red?"

"I'm sick…?" He walked back into the bathroom than came back trying to fix his tie. Yes we have to wear those god awful things every week… it's no walk in the park people so don't sit there and go 'oh well you're just a wuss who wants swag not class' cause that's not true. I don't want swag or class

"So you decided a good idea would be to come in here and spread your germs everywhere?"

"You're such a germ phob… I came in here because mom told me to wake you up and now that you're up my job is complete so good-day sir; have fun praising the lord."

"Oh no bro I'll be praising Satan today" For those of you thinking 'OMG YOU SATAN WORSHIPERS!' . . Praising Satan is the name of a band, the band members are Satan worshippers so go beat on their door with your pitch forks and crosses.

"Oh yeah aren't they going to be at the carnival next weekend?" Max likes that band I think…

"Yeah they're opening for Bullet For My Valentine."

"Huh cool. Well have fun at church listening to pastor bob's terrible marriage!" I walked out of the room and locked myself in mine. While everyone else was in church being a good Christian I would be sleeping in being a good Iggy.

Don't judge…

**(Praising Satan isn't an actual band but Bullet For My Valentine is... i just find it funny how some people relate metal with satanism) R&R please**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry to those who are reading this for not updating... I had my Finals and have been under a lot of stress lately... but I passed them all and now have a GPA of 3.98 :D I feel like a nerd.. :/ anyways I've come up with a couple new ideas for the story that I think will make it awesome the only problem is getting to those parts without boring your minds... Hm... I could skip to the carnival part cause that's where everything happens unless you guys want me to just go about with their boring week at school and the lame totally not worth reading conversations about cookies and movies...?**

FPOV:

"Nick, Janet will see you now." Secretary people are so weird… with their stuffy uniforms and their stuffy hair done all stuffy like.

"Hi Nicolas, how are you?" oh right I was in Janet's office…. Forgot

"Ugh well I guess not fine, because if I were fine I wouldn't be in here."

"Nicolas, you're not in trouble and having a counselor doesn't mean you are not fine. It just means you need someone to talk to in order to get stuff off your mind. So how are you? Anything new happen recently?"

"Um… not really" I'm not much of a talker so sue me

"How about the dreams? Are they still keeping you up at night or did they go away?"

"I hadn't dreamt of that for years, then we moved here and I've started dreaming them again… it's worse than before."

"Would you like to talk about it? Sometimes if you talk about something that's reoccurring it helps figure out why you keep having them, or sometimes they go away."

"Ugh sure I guess… if that would help"

"Okay, start from the first night then." Oh goody… this quack is going to try and "fix me" … I really don't like talking to people.

"Um… well I was the demon again. You know the same one as always with black skin and flame tattoos, claws instead of normal feet, the only thing that was the same were my eyes."

"hmmhm, go on" these people sure do love to write…

"The last time I had these dreams it always involved my dad or my sisters, but this time it was someone I didn't know until a couple days ago. I mean I knew her but I never like talked to her or anything, we just went to school together"

"What do you mean 'involved'?"

"I was chasing them. Trying to kill them or tell them it was me or something but they always ran. I don't blame them; if a huge creepy demon were chasing me I'd run too. But I never touched or got within ten feet of any of them before but with my friend I actually harmed her. Then I found out she had a sort of panic attack in class while asleep which was the same time I was dreaming about hurting her too but she won't tell me what happened."

"So you think she had the dream the same time you did and when you hurt her in the dream she was hurt in real life?"

"Or just freaked out… I mean if you had a dream about a demon chasing you, flipping your car over with you inside, then trying to strangle you to death wouldn't you be a little freaked out?"

"A little, yes. That is something most normal people don't think of when asleep but it can be very disturbing. Do you know for certain that you were having the same dream?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"Before she woke up she started speaking Latin…. The exact words I, the demon spoke to her before flipping her car."

"Well… that would certainly make it more obvious… let's stop here for today and I'll see you again on Saturday, does that sound good?"

"Yeah, I'll just have to tell my friend I'll meet them at the carnival but Saturday works"

"Okay well have a good day Nicolas."

"You too Janet."

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate talking to people? I mean seriously I would fail as president or something because someone would just kill me now then let me give a speech. It'd be all "Um yeah… good job America." Nothing heart felt or anything…

**I won't be able to update over the break because i'll be in hell (my dads) where there is no internet connection and hardly any phone signal.. no i'm not one of those girls who can't live without Facebook or anything but it's super boring there in the middle of freaking no where so i'll be stuck with his lovely face for nine days... :/ wish me luck! I'm workin on two chapters that I hope will be ready to post later today or by Friday but that's only if you guys want me to skip ahead to the good stuff.. so R&R please? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Mkay soooo sorry for not updating but then again you guys haven't reviewed so i don't feel that bad. Anyways, I haven't been able to really think of anything to add to the story until a couple weeks ago but then I forgot a lot so i just now decided to stop being lazy and write it already before I forgot again. So here it is**

MPOV:

Ever have that one class that everyone says is EXTREMELY boring and you just nod but secretly you love that class more than any of the others? Yeah that's Science and History for me, I don't know why but history's really cool you know? Anyways I'm in History and the second person paying attention while everyone secretly snoozes around me.

As much as I love history I couldn't really focus today for some reason, I couldn't figure out what it was exactly but something was seriously making me paranoid…

"It's cause you haven't slept for more than four hours in the past three nights max." Of course me being paranoid right now I figured I was hearing voices and that I had completely lost it… Room for one at the nearest loony bin please!

"Max… you're talking to yourself" Nope, there's only one voice that irritates me that much and im definitely not making it up

"When'd you get here fang? Or have you been hiding in the back stalking all the girls again? Do I need to have a talk with your mother?"

"Oh shut up. I just got back from an appointment all right? I wasn't stalking anyone and if I were it wouldn't be in this class"

"And why not old wise one?"

He sat on the edge of his seat (right next to mine by the way… Yay me right? Said no one ever) and got really close to my face so we were only an inch apart.

"Cause you're in it Maxie" he whispered then stood up and left right as the bell rang… the nerve of that guy! He needs to be kicked where the sun don't shine a few times. Yeah that'll do it.

"Hey Max! I want you to meet someone!" I turned and started walking backwards to my locker since I could get there blindfolded (walking backwards, blindfolded? No one? Oh… mkay then nevermind) anyways, I was walking backwards and staring at Iggy as he tried to run through the crowd while having a death grip on some poor girls wrist.

"Iggy… what have I told you about kidnapping? It's wrong now take this poor girl back where you found her and apologize!"

"Shush your face woman, and it's not kidnapping for your information! It's called surprise adoption but anyways I didn't do either one. This is Nudge she's in my history class along with JJ you know… the other chick I dragged to your locker a couple months ago before she moved and you freaked her out with your "Iggy what I have told you about kidnapping" speech?"

"OH YEAH! Haha anyways aren't you a little young to be in high school already?"

You know how you can sometimes tell a person's personality by their looks before they even open their mouth? Well let's just say I DID NOT expect what came out of hers….

"Im only 12 but im turning 13 soon and I skipped two grades and im taking honors classes which is why im in science with Iggy and isn't Iggy a really weird name for someone? I mean if its like an abbreviation of his name and he has two middle names that start with g's than that would make more sense, but he doesn't so it just seems like a weird name and all but ZOMG Fang nicknamed me Nudge, because I apparently talk a lot and the only way to get me to stop as he says is to "nudge" me get it? Nudge nudge? Yeah I don't get it either but anyways I nicknamed him Fang because he used to bite people a lot and the only other person in our family with a nickname is Gassy for certain reasons that you hopefully don't find out personally but anyways I like your name. Max is pretty cool even though isn't Max a boys name? I always thought of it as more of a boys nmhkjg" Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth before she could go on another rampage of words and let me tell you! That silence… AMAZING

"Thanks Ig. Guess there's more than one way to shut her up after all"

"Yeah so anyways, we wanted to know if you wanted to go see a movie after school"

"Sure which one?"

"thedsa hbbiotss" yes you read that correctly.. made no sense right?

"Iggy remove your hand and let the poor girl speak"

"I SAID The Hobbit!" he slapped his hand over her mouth before she could get anything else out but honestly I was to busy thinking about how awesome that movie would be to care.

"Hell yeah! I've been dying to see it since it came out!"

"Okay then meet out front after school. See yeah Max"

:two hours later:

"So what candy should we get? Or should we get popcorn, but popcorn isn't that good and it makes me feel sick afterwards so maybe we shouldn't get popcorn."

"Nudge… shush. I'll take some junior mints and she'll have m&m's"

"But I don't like m&m's…"

"To bad" three hours of sitting next to her was going to be difficult

:three hours later:

" .EPIC!" The movie was epic in case you didn't catch that! If you haven't seen it yet, then your life sucks right now. But if you have then you know exactly what im talking about!

"You fangirling over smeagol was epic. They had to come in and tell you to shut up or leave. Pure epicness" Yes okay I am a HUGE Smeagol fan because come on? He's awesome and yes I did almost get kicked out for my fangirling…. But I couldn't help it!

"What was epic was when Max threw her box of candy at you after you cracked up laughing at her going crazy. Junior mints went everywhere, even in my hair!"

"Yeah… sorry about that."

"It's fine it was funny but seriously how hot was Kili the dwarf? I mean dwarves are supposed to be smelly and gross and all but .hot. I would so date him if I got the chance" and they say I was acting crazy… you should of seen her. Practically drooling!

"He was pretty hot. Well anyways I have to get home before Ella does so I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Yeah home to another restless demon filled night, but hey hobbitssess are thief! And Gollum lost his precious and Kili was pretty hot so you know what they say. Hobbits, Dwarves, and Junior Mints! Just… watch the movie and you'll understand

**I actually fangirled over Smeagol's scene, but i didn't have anyone tell me to shut up or leave, and I didn't throw junior mints at anyone. But Smeagol is awesome and Kili the dwarf is hot. Anyways sorry for not updating sooner but you guys seriously have to review cause im thinking about just trashing it altogether. So R&R please. **


	12. Authors Note

**Sooooo... I can't think of anything to add right now... :/ I have some ideas just not sure how to play it all into the story without it being really cliche and lame so I won't be updating for a while. Sorry.. I hate when authors take several months to update and you wonder whats going to happen next even though I didn't leave it with a cliffy. But my ideas involve something bad happening to Jeb(Max's dad whose been on a business trip this whole time. You'll learn more about him next chapter I promise!) because of Lissa and maybe some FAX. Depends on how well my next update goes. **

**So im going to leave the story up instead of delete it like i originally planned but again I won't be updating anytime soon so yeah just... come back periodically if you are still reading this and look for an update. I'll try and get the next chapter done soon but no promises. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Soooo... this is the first time i've gotten on this website in a while :/ which is really weird since I have a lot of favorite stories on here but anyways I know I haven't updated recently and for those of you who are reading I thank you. Sorry if you're reading this and you're like "Oh my god.. she finally updated, ahhhh *Screaming with joy*" Yah.. no? Okay than nevermind. Sorry for making you think it was a new chapter when really it's just another Author's Note. Don't you hate those? Yah I know there stupid. Sorry again **

**Anyways enough with apologizing. I honestly can't think of anything to add to this in order to reach the really awesomely epic climax (least I think it's awesomely epic) so anyways.. I think i'm just going to delete this story and just stop writing altogether cause they either turn out crappy and I restart them from the beginning or no one says anything about them making me think its shit sooo yah, if you want to know what the awesomely epic climax was going to be then you can PM me and i'll tell you and if you want this story to continue then review? **

**I'm thinking about adding a totally new story but i'm not 100% sure on that decision yet.. If I don't delete this story then I'll just leave it up for people to wonder to and read whenever and maybe add onto it every now and then. But Good-bye for now, check out flockgrl18, lavalamp29, blueberryoreo, darknite47, and BirdKidKirby. They got some really good stories so check them out maybe?**

**~ PolkadottedPandas **


	14. New Story Idea

**So this story is kind of on hold right now until I can come up with some more ideas that aren't completely cliche, so I apologize for taking forever on this story... BUT I have a new story idea! It was actually a nightmare I had the other night but it seemed like a cool idea I guess. Not sure what i'm going to call it yet but I have the first four chapters already written. **

**This is the first paragraph and summary for the new story so far:**

The apocalypse… everyone talks about it. There's tons of movies, books, websites all about the apocalypse. How it's going to happen, what's going to happen, when it'll happen; it's just talk right? Wrong.

**Still don't know what to call it so review or PM me with a title idea? **

**~PolkadottedPandas**


	15. Chapter 13

**So I know I haven't updated in a really long time. But I decided to skip the whole them-going-through-school thing and just get to the decently good parts. So here you go; hope you enjoy and again, sorry for the long non-update. **

MPOV

Carnivals are fun aren't they? Funnel cake, rides that make you want to piss yourself, drunk idiots that make you laugh, trying not to throw up you get the idea.

It was finally Saturday and my long dreadful sleepless I might add, week had finally come to an end. To make things even better my parents were both home from their business trips so we could finally do something as a family for the first time in months.

I didn't really get along with my parents since they were usually gone they didn't really know anything about Ells or me for that matter. My dad was okay though, only half a head taller then I was and had really short almost buzzed dirty blond hair and wore those wire-rimmed glasses sometimes while reading. Ella got her looks from mom; dark tan skin, dark brown hair and the only thing I got from my mom? Brown eyes. Awesome huh?

Anyways we were leaving for the carnival and listening to Jeb rant about their last retreat and what they learned. Something about humans being able to be mutated and still live? Yeah I don't know either. Anyways my mom and Ella walked ahead as I stayed back with Jeb still listening to him rant about what an awesome opportunity it'd be for me to intern with him.

We had just bought our day passes and were currently standing in a huge crowd of people in the main plaza waiting for Iggy and everyone else. Everyone else being Iggy, Fang, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy who I found out has a really bad immune system… Fang being stuck with babysitting the little ones was off on the kiddie rides looking like he was in pure agony on the magic dragon roller coaster.

I snapped a few pictures of him to use as blackmail right as Iggy tugged me towards the ring of fire. We spent hours on rides going from one to the next only stopping for funnel cake and Gazzy puking in a trashcan. It was as lovely as it sounds trust me.

By the time the sun was setting the band had started playing, Bullet For My Valentine was amazing in concert and I got depressed when the show ended. Right as we were leaving Fang came up and pulled me aside, this was the first time all day we had been alone to talk and I felt really nervous for some reason. We were standing behind the stands watching everyone walk past when I noticed how close we actually were, if I leaned forward half an inch I'd be nose to nose with him. Like literally nose contact goin' on people.

"Today was fun" the closeness before made me feel nervous but now with him talking and being able to feel his breath on my face gave me chills.

"Yeah. Angel and Gazzy were a lot of fun, I'm glad you brought them even if you don't like babysitting it's hilarious seeing you on a magic dragon. I could just see the joy wanting to burst out of you"

"Oh I know right? It was fantastic! I'd totally marry that dragon if they'd let me… I was sad to leave it." He put on his best high-pitched voice and moved his arms around his head like most girly girls do when talking about something they love. Normally I'd think that was really creepy but it was actually kind of cute, forget I just said that.

"Max! Time to go!" Jeb was standing just out of sight but was probably loud enough to be heard a state over from us. Just as I was about to yell back Fang leaned in and kissed me on the cheek then started to walk away

"You should probably get going." He was walking backwards smirking when he tripped on a rock and fell then leaned back on his elbows as if he meant to do that.

"You're such an idiot sometimes." I started walking past him towards my dad when he grabbed my arm and used me to pull himself up then started walking away again towards a car and got in.

"Mom and Ella got a ride from Iggy since they were tired so we'll get some bonding time in on the ride home" Jeb put his arm on my shoulder and started walking towards the car

"Yay… I can't wait to hear more about your job!" Total sarcasm for those of you who thought I was actually interested in his job.

"Max just have an open mind about things. I'm not saying you have to but it'd be a great chance for you to broaden you horizon by taking the internship. Plus we'd be able to spend more time together instead of me not knowing anything about you. I hate not knowing things about you and Ella I really do."

"Then you could stay home instead of always going out of town. It's not like their forcing you to leave, you go willingly." I crossed my arms and walked forward some to his hand fell limp at his side again. We had reached the car and was pulling out of the parking lot right as he stopped and turned to me,

"Max I do love you guys more then you'll ever understand and one day you'll have kids of your own and you'll understand just how much they mean to you. Until then I don't want to waste anytime I have with you girls and I want to get to know you guys better. Would you just consider the internship? Please?"

I was about to agree to consider it when I saw headlights coming towards us pretty fast and realized we were still sitting halfway in the parking lot. Before I could say anything the car hit us and spun us until we landed wheels up.

I felt broken. Like every bone in my body had just been smashed by an elephant over and over again. Glass had prayed everywhere and the windshield had been ripped completely off the car. I could feel the sting of cuts all over my arms and face and bruises already starting to form; I pushed my hand against the roof forcing my body back down into the seat so I could unhook the seatbelt. When I couldn't get free I stopped trying and hung there for a minute to catch my breath.

I could hear the sirens wailing somewhere nearby and heard a man shouting right outside the car, probably the guy who hit us. I was looking through the open windshield for the ambulance car when I realized I hadn't heard or seen Jeb move in a while. The man shouting outside lay down on the ground and looked at me through the window.

"Are you okay miss? Can you move? How's the other guy? Their almost here so just hang on"

I tried to talk but my throat felt like it was closing. I felt dizzy and realized I was still hanging upside down from the seatbelt. I tried moving my arm to push up again but my arm felt like a ton of bricks. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, and everything was starting to go blurry.

The last thing I remember is an EMT guy kneeling by my door and ripping it open. Cutting my seatbelt off and dragging me out onto a stretcher, being placed inside the ambulance, seeing just how bad the car really was and then nothing.

I couldn't feel anything. It was like I was weightless just floating around a starless night sky. Black was the only thing I saw; I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I sat down or floated, couldn't really tell, I couldn't hear anything but a slow steady beeping that I had no idea what it was or where it was at.

I stayed there hugging my knees to my chest thinking about what had just happened. It felt like the accident was months ago, not just a few mere hours. How was Jeb? Was he even alive? What if he didn't make it? What if I didn't make it? Was that what this place was? Purgatory? Or was I in hell? All these questions running through my mind was like hell for me right now. Whether this is actually hell or not I don't know, but the almost complete silence and darkness was agonizing. I need answers, and I need to get out of this place, whatever this place is.

What had happened to Jeb?

**So FAX fans it's beginning! Finally right? Anyways hope this wasn't to terrible and I promise to start updating again soon! What happened to Jeb though? What's wrong with Max? I'll update with the next chapter soon and you'll find out. R&R Please? **


	16. Chapter 16

**So here's the next Chapter! Hope this makes up for leaving you guys with a cliffy for a while. I'll be updating soon I promise! Hope you enjoy and btw Max is in an out-of-body-experience in this chapter just so you don't get confused. **

**Max POV**

I was still floating in the dark space less void I was in. The only thing that had changed was that it was no longer silent. I could hear a steady beeping and whispers of voices near by. One of those voices was my mom, I couldn't hear her that well but from what it sounded like she was arguing with someone but I couldn't understand what about.

I stood up or at least I think I did, and tried to listen to what was going on around me.

"What do you mean she's unresponsive? How can she be unresponsive!"

"Ma'am she was hit by a car and flipped upside down for a long period of time that caused small amounts of brain damage. She's in a coma right now but we don't know when she'll wake up. I'm sorry but that's all I know right now."

"How can that be all you know? You're a fucking doctor! Do something instead of just standing there twiddling your thumbs saying 'I don't know' this is my daughter for crying out loud!"

"I understand that ma'am but there isn't anything we can do. I'm sorry but there isn't, if you would like you can get a degree and become a doctor and then maybe you could snap your fingers and make her wake up, but until then you should probably have a seat and learn to twiddle your thumbs until she wakes up."

I heard a sigh and then I could feel something touching my left hand and guessed my mom was sitting in the chair next to my bed. "Rude ass doctor. Why don't you have your kid put in a coma and then see how you feel about people saying 'well I don't know anything' you wouldn't be sitting down twiddling your thumbs then" my mom sighed again and laid her head on my arm.

I closed my eyes and thought about what my hospital room most likely looked like. Thinking of hospital scenes in movies with the bed, two chairs near the door and the heart monitor machines surrounded by the antiseptic and blank white walls.

I opened my eyes and could actually see the room, could see my mom resting in the chair by the bed. Could even see the bruised and bandaged girl lying tucked under the thin blanket in a thin blue cotton gown that probably exposed the backside like always.

I walked around the room slowly taking in all the cheery posters that are always hung up around the room to make someone "feel better" I walked behind my mother and attempted to tap her shoulder, but instead of my hand touching her and feeling the fabric of her jacket, my hand went straight through.

"Max honey it's mom. They said you might be able to hear me but they aren't sure. Lazy ass doctors, where did they even graduate? Probably Utah… Anyways, if you can hear me just know that we're here whenever you wake up okay? Iggy stopped by earlier, he took Ella home but he said he'd be back later with Fang and everyone else.

I sat on the edge of the bed and listened to her talk, not having any idea that I could hear her; that I was actually sitting right next to her looking at her and trying to talk to her.

"What happened to Jeb? MOM WHY CAN'T YOU HEAR ME! WHAT HAPPENED!" I kicked her purse that was sitting at the foot of her chair and it toppled over spilling the contents all over the floor.

"Freaking fantastic. First my child gets put in a coma, then I find out my husband's in critical condition and now my purse is randomly falling over. FAN-FREAKIN-TASTIC"

"Jeb's in critical condition? Oh my god… he is going to be okay?"

"Max honey why can't you just open your eyes… I can't lose you knowing the last time we talked I was mad at you… God Max I'm so sorry… I know I'm not the best parent and I know it's hard dealing with your father and I hardly being home and that's going to change. I'm not going to miss out on time with you and Ella because you guys mean everything to your father and I. So please please PLEASE just open those brown eyes of yours and say something sarcastic about how I'm being smothering."

I looked at my mother and I actually started to tear up some by her speech. She wasn't a bad parent but it was true that they were hardly ever home. I got up and walked behind my mother once again and tried to reach out but like before my hand just went right through her.

"Hey Mrs. Martinez. How is she?" I looked towards the door and noticed Angel and Nudge standing in the doorway. If I stood up on my toes I could just barely see the strawberry blond spikes of Iggy's hair bouncing as he walked down the hall.

"Hey guys, come on in. She's still unresponsive but the doctors say she can probably hear you."

"I can hear you guys, you just can't hear me." I sat back on the end of the bed as everyone else came walking into the room. Everyone else being Iggy, Gazzy, Ella and Fang. The whole gang was here crowding around my tiny hospital room and starring at the girl lying in the bed hooked up to several tubes.

"She looks different but at the same time she looks the same." Gazzy, Angel and Nudge had sat down in the chairs while Iggy and Ella walked out into the hall with mom, probably talking about what the doctors had said.

They stayed for about three hours just talking mildly among themselves or starring at me in silence. When visiting hours were over Iggy took them all home and the two remaining people took vacancy in the chairs by the door.

"Mrs. Martinez you should probably eat something. You look a little pale."

"Thank you Nicolas but I'm fine right here."

"I prefer being called Fang, and it wasn't really a question more of a statement. Max wouldn't want you sitting here letting yourself starve."

"I suppose you're right. If there's anything I know about my daughter it's that she doesn't like people to pity her. Would you like anything? I'm going to run across the street to Subway, hospital food just isn't filling and it tastes like feet."

"No thanks, I ate before we all came here. I'm watch her and tell you if anything changes."

"Thanks. I'm glad she has friends like you and Iggy to count on. I'll be back soon."

My mom walked out of the room, leaving my ghost self, fang and the unconscious girl in the bed. He pulled the chair up to the edge of the bed and sat down, grabbing my hand that moments before my mom had been holding. I could feel him holding my hand and out of curiosity I squeezed the hand he was holding to see if he would feel it or not. With every other attempt I had tried from throwing the Gasman's toy cars at the wall, dumping my mom's purse on the floor twice, spilling Ella's drink on the table and messing up Angel's hair this was my last hope of letting them know I was there.

"Max? Please say that was you and not my imagination… If it was you squeeze my hand again, just do something to let me know it was you."

I squeezed my hand again and saw his face light up a little. He stood up and ran out the door screaming for a doctor, five minutes later he came back with the same doctor who had been arguing with my mom. He checked some stuff on the monitors that had started beeping faster and wrote some things down.

"Sir you must have been imaging it because her vitals haven't changed."

"I felt it. I know I wasn't imagining it! She heard me!"

"Sir she's unresponsive. She might be able to hear you but that's about it at this point. I'm sorry." The doctor grabbed his clipboard and made his way out of the room. Fang took his seat by the side of the bed and grabbed my hand again whispering something under his breath.

"Max I know that was you. Please come back already we all need you here. I need you here. I know I haven't known you as long as everyone else but I already miss you and your sarcastic remarks about everything. I miss seeing you glare every time you catch me smirking at something you say, which is pretty often. God damn it Max stop being so stubborn for once in your life and wake up. Don't you see how this is affecting everyone? They're all upset, afraid that you aren't going to get better but you have to prove them wrong! Come on Max, just open those beautiful eyes of yours already."

He laid his head down on the edge of the bed and sighed. I walked over to his chair and sat on the armrest and thought about how cheesy his speech had just been. "You're so cheesy Ride."

His head shot up and he glanced at my unconscious form. "Max did you just say something?"

"No, you're imaging my voice because you think I'm so beautiful and you miss me. Yes Fang I said something!" I got off the armrest realizing that he could hear me and when my feet hit the floor everything went black again. Oh the lovely silent void how I hate thee.

"Max… open your eyes." I could still feel his hand in mine and tried to do as he said. I got as far as squinting before I shrieked from the brightness. "God damn who turned on the sun and placed it in my room!"

"Max stop exaggerating." I looked to my left and saw Fang and this time I could actually touch him without my hand going straight through.

"God you have no idea how good it is to be able to touch things without going through them!"

"What?" he looked at me confused like I had just come out of the loony bin but before I could answer my mom walked in with fresh tear tracks running down her face.

"Max! Honey I'm so glad you're awake…" she ran over and hugged me then slowly let go and sat down by my feet. Looking down at the floor she sniffled a couple times then wiped her face.

"Mom? What happened to Jeb? Is he okay?"

My mom stiffened at the mention of his name and I knew something bad had happened before she even opened her mouth. "Max honey… Jeb was hit on his side of the car and he had a lot of injuries and internal bleeding… he was in critical condition and the doctors had to take him in for surgery but he didn't…"

"Mom… where is Jeb…"

"Max sweetie… You fathers dead. I'm so sorry."

**Cliffy. Anyways hope you liked it, i'll be updating soon I promise! I have to work on my speech for English though -_- so have patience! R&R Please**


	17. Chapter 17

**So two updates in one day? I'm really motivated for this story so expect me to update quite often now. The nightmares will come back soon so keep a look out for things that Fang says because he hints at it every now and then (not in this chapter but the ones to come) and FAX will be appearing shortly I PROMISE! **

**MPOV**

***6 months later***

Jeb had been dead for six months. I had been blaming myself for his death for six months. The last conversation I had with my father constantly played in my head torturing me. I had drifted from my friends and didn't talk as much as before; school had ended and I was glad because I no longer got those pitiful looks from people in the halls. I was no longer the "girl who lost her father" or "the girl who has a spas attack in class" I was alone.

Mom and Ella had grieved and managed to move on with their daily lives. They had packed up all the family pictures and everything around the house that reminded them of Jeb, except for his office.

A week after his death our lawyer had read us his will and he had left everything to me. The house, his job, his papers, his money, the car, everything was mine.

I was currently locked inside Jeb's office while mom and Ella were out shopping. I had grown curious of what his job really was and started searching through his files and computer for anything that would concern him.

I was sitting in a circle of files with random notes scribbled here and there about avian DNA testing. None of it had made any sense so I lay back on the floor and stared at the ceiling until a knock on the door disrupted me.

"Max? It's Fang, your mom said you were still at home. Where are you?"

"Marco" I yelled towards the ceiling and heard it echo through the hallway. I could hear his footsteps growing closer and then heard the sliding of the door opening and closing. The shuffle of papers as he came and laid next to me on the cluttered floor and the deep sigh and he stared at the ceiling with me, not knowing what to say.

"So… what are you doing in here?"

"Trying to find out more about what my dad did for a living. He left everything to me so I figured I should probably figure out what it is that I own and so far I have nothing aside from avian DNA testings and some guy named Gunther- Hagen who apparently ran most of the experiments. I don't know anything else though which is really starting to piss me off to no end."

"I'm sure we can find something on this Gunther-Hagen guy. If he's well known in your dads workplace there might be something online about him?"

"I've tried. I found a couple websites that are like wiki documents about his achievements and how he moved his entire family from Germany to here to work on the experiments and then talks about his son who's most likely going to follow in his footsteps and crap that has nothing to do with what my dad was doing."

"Oh well then… maybe we can go to his work office and take a look around?"

"Yeah I thought of that and I called them to see if they were open. His office was cleaned out and everything that wasn't a personal item was thrown out."

"Well then you're just one step ahead of me the entire time aren't you."

"This is serious Fang. I need to know what was so important to him that he'd rather be at work then stay home and get to know his own kids, and now because of me he won't be able to continue with his work or get to know Ella and I"

"Whoa because of you? Max the car accident wasn't your fault. It was an accident, things like that happen all the time."

"No Fang. It is my fault. We were arguing when he pulled out of the parking lot and he was trying to talk to me about taking an internship at his job so he could get to know me better and I basically told him he was a terrible parent and then he died. That's my fault. If I hadn't been throwing it in his face how much of a terrible parent he was he would still be here!"

"Max the conversation you guys were having has nothing to do with the car accident. It wouldn't have stopped him from leaving, it wouldn't have stopped the other guy from being drunk and crashing into you, it wouldn't have stopped you being in a coma or him being in critical condition. It wouldn't have stopped anything!"

"You don't know anything. You weren't in the car, you weren't anywhere near the accident so you didn't see anything Fang!" by this time we were both on our feet and crumpling the papers on the floor. I turned my back on him and started shuffling through the papers on the desk when I heard him walking towards the door and stop.

"Who do you think called the ambulance? Who do you think tried to pull your door open? I did see what happened Max that's why I'm able to sit here and honestly tell you that it wasn't yours or Jebs fault for what happened. It was a careless drunk who was at the wrong place at the wrong time and affected a good family who didn't deserve what happened to them. And you know what happened to him? Nothing. Not a single scratch to him and barely any damage to his car. He didn't even get arrested for anything, he ran before the cops arrived and I couldn't catch him when I went after him. So no Max it wasn't your fault. When you're ready to talk to people again I'll be here, but until then you don't have to worry about me stopping by the check on you. You're a big girl, you can take care of yourself but if and when you need someone to be there for you, you know I'm always going to be here. You probably don't even realize that you have people at your beck and call ready to do anything for you to make you happy because they care about you. You probably don't even realize that I'm one of those people. I'll help you look into what your dad did if you want though. Call me when you're ready to accept the fact that your dads death wasn't your fault."

"Thank you…" I heard the click of the door close and let out a long breath I didn't even realize I had been holding. That's the most Fang has ever said to anyone, let alone having it be something so emotional as that. I knew it wasn't my fault Jeb had died, but it was my fault that I had made our last conversation be one I didn't want to remember as our last.

I was going to figure out what he did and who this Gunther- Hagen person was and then? I was going to find the son of a bitch who killed my dad.

I turned around and ran out of the house yelling as loud as I could to get the boy walking down the street wearing nothing but black to stop. "FANG! WOULD YOU FUCKING STOP ALREADY GOD!"

He finally turned around and smirked as I jogged up to him, shoving his hands in his pockets he looked down at me "Going on a man hunt for this Hagen doctor are we?"

"Yeah wanna know why?" I smirked at him then walked a little faster to get ahead by a few feet only to have his competitive side come out and have him take the lead again.

"Why ole wise one are we going on a man hunt for this Hagen dude?"

"Because… I have you wrapped around my finger" I grinned up at him then took off running down the street with him closely catching up yelling at me which of course only made me grin wider.

Let the man hunts begin.

**So I have a ton of ideas as to what to do with this story and I'm already thinking about making it a sequel so expect me to be updating pretty often. Hope you liked it, Reviews always help when wanting me to update quickly by the way ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry... I've been crazy busy and stressed out lately but I will definitely be continuing the story! I even have an idea for making it into a sequel. So just sit tight and keep a look out because I will be updating as soon as everything starts to cool down for me. Sorry again!**

**~JG **


	19. Chapter 19

**I know i'm absolutely terrible at updating and I apologize immensely. I've had a lot of crap going on recently in my life that's just been really stressful and i'm just not really feeling it anymore... I have some ideas as to what to do next for the story I just can't bring myself to actually write it, cause every time I type it all out I end up erasing it thinking it doesn't portray what I want it to. SO I haven't gotten around to writing the next chapters yet... In other words i'm being lazy. I might take a look at it and mess around with it some more sometime this week but I honestly don't know when I'll be updating again. **

**I apologize again. **

**-JG **


	20. Chapter 20

**I'M BACK! Sorry for the long un-updated period. I couldn't think of what to write for this story... but I found some ideas. I won't have a computer for a month so I won't be able to update for a while soon, but i'll try and update with a couple chapters before that happens. **

**FPOV**

We'd been on the road for three days now. Going where might you ask? The sunny beach-bunny filled state of California! Max, when not bossing me around, was currently asleep. Leaning her head against the window and curled up as much as possible in the seat next to me.

It was almost midnight when we crossed into Nevada and I was singing along with Eye of the Tiger when Max sat up quickly, freaking me out to the point where I started to swerve in the lanes, earning my several honks and many people flipping me the bird. Lovely.

"Damn it Max! What the hell!"

"Sorry…" She leaned her chair up and rubbed her eyes while yawning. "Where are we?"

"Just crossed into Nevada. I'm going to stop somewhere soon because I'm exhausted and I honestly don't trust your driving anymore."

"Fang come on. It was not my fault that some idiot decided to cut me off! I did what any rational person would of done in that kind of situation!"

"You freaking tailed the guy Max… we went five hours out of our way, so you could follow him only to get out of yell his head off when he finally stopped! In front of his family no less."

Yes Max had followed a random guy home and yelled at him in front of his three little kids and wife. It was kind of amusing until the kids started to cry and she turned her death glare on them. They shut up instantly though… "Not to mention that you're reckless and just a horrible driver all together. So we're stopping somewhere for the night and that's that."

"Fine..." she mumbled to herself and crossed her arms, leaning back into the seat to stare out the window again.

We were sitting in the hospital waiting room right now, waiting for a nurse to take us back to an open room. Yup, you're probably thinking, "What the fuck did you guys do? Kill each other?!" Well honestly… I was close to killing Max, but sadly she nearly beat me to it. Anyways here's what happened leading up to this fine moment.

_*Flashback*_

_"FANG! GET OFF GOD DAMN IT!"_

_"Max… I'm an entire three feet away from you. Stop trying to find things to bitch about and go to sleep already."_

_"You're hogging the blankets though… Why couldn't you get a room with two beds instead of one!"_

_"Because Maxie this is all that was left. Now shut up and sleep."_

_"But again… YOU'RE HOGGING THE DAMN BLANKETS!"_

_"Then go sleep on the floor!"_

_"How would that solve the blanket problem?" she sat up and leaned on one arm, starring at me like I was an idiot. I had moved the pillow over my head to drown out her complaining and was peaking at her when I got an idea. Granted it would probably come back to bite me later, but right now? It seemed perfect._

_I slowly sat up and held the pillow to my chest, ready to aim and started making stupid faces at her. "Fang… what are you doing… you look like an idiot." By now she was laying back on the bed clutching her stomach from laughing at my face and that's when I took my moment of opportunity and slammed the pillow down on her head._

_That of course led to a pillow fight, which turned into wrestling, which led to me being pinned to the bed with Max straddling me and holding my wrists to I couldn't get up. She had a Cheshire grin and was about a foot away from my face. She used one hand to tuck back some hair that had fallen lose and I took that moment to flip us both over and pin her._

_"Fang that isn't fair." I smirked "Why Maxie, I believe it is fair. See you had a moment of weakness. I exploited it, and now I'm on top." She glared at me and tried to struggle but I held her wrists down like she had done mine. "You're such a perv Fang jeez. I bet there was another room with two beds, you just wanted this one!"_

_"You've got to be joking right? You're the one who took what I said COMPLETELY out of context and yet I'm the perv? If I didn't know any better I'd say that you're the one who wanted this room, since you are in fact, the one who told the man 'we'll take it' or am I remembering wrong?"_

_She struggled some more and glared at me yet again, which is kind of getting predictable "Shut up Fang. Let me go already."_

_"Say please" Of course can you guess what happened next? Come on… guess! Ah y'all are no fun._

_Instead of just saying please, Max got pissed and literally threw me off the bed. (We were near the edge already so it wasn't hard to do) I landed hard on the floor and the air escaped my lungs, I rolled onto my stomach and tried to breath when Max jumped on top of me, again knocking my air out._

_"God damn it Max! What the hell have you been eating!" _

_"Jerk."_

_I had managed to turn over onto my back again with Max getting off me to help. "Bitch."_

_"Um Fang…" she let up some and looked at me weirdly, which I gladly returned the look. "Um Max…."_

_"I know you think I'm cute an all, but now is not the time to get horny okay bud?"_

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"Well Fang, when a guy likes a girl – "_

_"Max… shut the hell up. That is SO not happening."_

_She raised her eyebrows in confusion then started laughing, rolling off me and onto the floor holding her stomach yet again. "Then I think you might have peed yourself from the fall Fangles. Cause your sweats are wet and kind of sticky…."_

_I looked at my legs but couldn't see anything in the dark, so I turned on the bedside lamp that was sitting next to my left knee. (When I fell I hit the table) and sure enough she was right, my leg was wet, but it wasn't from what she thought it was from._

_"Max… Stop laughing."_

_"B-but this is s-so f-f-funny!"_

_"Max I'm bleeding. I don't find that in the least bit funny. Now knock it off."_

_She sat up quickly, all traces of laughter gone and looked at me. "Wait you're bleeding? Let me see."_

_"I can't move my left leg very well so you're gonna have to move if you want to see it. Mind getting the first aid kit from the bathroom?"_

_"Sure, but you're gonna have to do something first, and do not make any jokes about what I'm about to say okay?"_

_"Okay…." _

_"Take your pants off." I looked at her like she was insane but noticed she was completely dead serious._

_"Now Max… if you want to get into my pants you're gonna have to take me on a date first."_

_"God damn it Fang come on! I can't see how bad the fucking cut is with your sweats in the way! So take them off so I can see it!"_

_"You need to work on your bedside manner."_

_She looked at me innocently and used that baby voice "Fang… please take off you pants so I can see how bad your cut is."_

_"No."_

_"Fine! Then I'll take them off myself!"_

_"Whoa no need to get violent Max! It's okay to wait! We don't have to rush into anything now!"_

_"Fang if you don't shut up with the sex jokes I'm going to knock you out. Got it? Now you have three options. Take your pants off, Go to the hospital, or I'll fucking cut the damn things off myself!"_

_"I don't trust you with sharp objects near the merchandise and I'm not about to give you a free show, so hospital it is." She rolled her eyes and stood up, leaving me to sit on the floor chuckling to myself about what just happened. Five minutes later she had helped me into the car and we were on our way to the hospital._

_*End Flashback*_

I started chuckling again thinking about what happened when Max walked back from the vending machines and looked at me like I had finally gone insane.

"What the hell are you laughing at now Fang."

"Nothing Maxie. But this sure will be an interesting story to tell the grandkids!"

"I hate you."

"And I love you to my sugar plum." She gagged at that… which only sent me into another round of laughter.

Oh this road trip has turned out to be so much fun.

**R&R please! I'll try and update soon so keep a look out! **


	21. Chapter 21

**So i'm leaving tomorrow for summer vacation and I'm not sure if i'll have internet access or not so I won't be updating for about a month. Anyways, what I wanted to ask from all you amazing readers is if you guys think I should completely re-write this story to where it flows better and makes more sense? I read through it the other day and just completely hated it. I won't change anything from the story, just make it flow together more instead of just being a jumbled mess. **

**It was my first fanfiction so i'm not sure if I should rewrite it or not. So advice people? Do you guys think I should leave it the way it is, or completely re-write it to make it better? Review or PM me and let me know please! If I don't have any reviews or new PM's about this story by the time I get back then I'm going to leave this story up, re-write all the chapters, delete this one, then post the new version under the same name alright?**

**-JG**


End file.
